Winter and Snow
by nice oppa
Summary: Summary Cinta itu saling membutuhkan, ketika kehadiran salah satunya menghilang, maka yang lainya akan dengan sendirinya ikut menghilang. Seperti salju dan musim dingin, tanpa musim dingin maka salju akan mencair dan musim dingin tanpa salju maka tidak ada bedanya dengan musim gugur yang dingin namun gersang.


**Disclaimer©: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Winter and Snow**

**Summary**

**Cinta itu saling membutuhkan, ketika kehadiran salah satunya menghilang, maka yang lainya akan dengan sendirinya ikut menghilang. Seperti salju dan musim dingin, tanpa musim dingin maka salju akan mencair dan musim dingin tanpa salju maka tidak ada bedanya dengan musim gugur yang dingin namun gersang.**

.

.

.

"Membosankan."Gumam Naruto malas.

Suasana toko buku itu —tempat Naruto bekerja sebagai kasir— sangat sepi, tidak satupun terlihat sosok manusia yang memasukinya. Terang saja, diluar sana salju turun amat lebat, tidak siapapun yang mau berkunjung ke toko di cuaca seperti itu, kecuali jika orang itu sinting dan punya kelainan.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Andai saja toko itu miliknya dia pasti akan menutupnya saja, sia sia saja'kan jika tidak seorangpun pelanggan yang datang. Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak isi kepala kakek mesum dan pelit itu? Dasar orang gila.

Mendengar suara ribut tidak jauh darinya, Naruto melirik pada kedua gadis yang menjadi biang keributan. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, mereka adalah rekan kerja Naruto. Seperti layaknya para gadis seusianya, kedua gadis itu pun juga senang bergosip ini dan itu, yang penting dan tidak penting. Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah merasa ingin mengikutsertakan diri dalam percakapan tidak berbobot kedua gadis itu, namun kali ini dia punya pertimbangan sendiri.

Lumayan, daripada mati bosan. Pikir Naruto.

Dan dengan itu dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua gadis pink dan blonde yang lagi asyik saling merindingria. Naruto mengernyit melihat kelaukan setres kedua gadis itu.

"Boleh ikut, tidak?"Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sakura begitu sampai diantara kedua kedua gadis itu.

"KYAAAA!"Sakura dan Ino memekik horor.

"Jangan pake teriak! Brisik tau."Bentak Naruto sambil menyumpal telingannya yang berdengung.

Mendengar sura Naruto dibelakangnya. Sakura langsung berbalik dengan muka galak."NaruBaka! Kau mau membuat kami mati jantungan, ya?"Omelnya.

"Kalian saja yang an_Aw!"Naruto memekik pelan saat Ino mencubit lengannya dengan keras."Apa apaan sih kau, Ino!"Sengitnya.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah mengagetkan kami."Kata Ino tidak kalah galaknya dengan Sakura.

Naruto mengurut dadanya pelang. Berurusan dengan kedua gadis di depannya ini memang selalu berakhir buruk baginya, tapi Naruto lebih suka mengisi waktu luangnya dengan bertengkar daripada melongo di depan mesin kasir, lama lama bisa kesambet kayak kedua gadis itu.

"Kebetulan kau kemari. Kita mau cerita cerita nih, gak asik juga kalo cuman kita berdua."Sakura menghilangkan mimik galaknya, dia menarik lengan Naruto dan mendudukkannya di sofa baca, disusul oleh dirinya sendiri lalu Ino yang duduk disamping Naruto."Denger, ya."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran."Ada apa sih?"Tanyanya.

"Kamu tau tidak kalau akhir akhir ini, terjadi kasus penculikan disertai pembunuhan?"Sakura bertanya dengan wajah horor.

"Tau kok."Jawabnya enteng."Kan ditayangkan di tv, lagian kejadiannya juga deket ini sama tempat kerja kita, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu."

Ino mencubit pinggang Naruto gemas, hingga membuat pemuda itu terlonjak dari duduknya."Jangan ingetin itu, Baka! Kau membuatku ketakutan nih!"Bentak Ino, kesal.

Naruto swedroppen. Kalau takut kenapa malah diceritain terus, dasar gadis aneh. Batin Naruto kesal. Sembari mengusap usap bekas cubitan Ino yang masih berdenyut. Pemuda itu menghela nafas menahan jengkel.

Menghiraukan keributan disekitarnya. Sakura kembali fokus pada ceritanya."Menurut desas desus yang beredar. Penculikan dan pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh seorang wanita. Katanya sih."Sakura menoleh kanan dan kiri seolah takut jika ada yang mendengarnya." wanita itu adalah arwah panasaran, alias Hantu."Sakura bergidik sendiri. Sakura melirik Ino, mempersilahkan gadis blonde itu untuk melanjutkan cerita, karena yang tahu persis kisah itu adalah Ino.

Ino meneguk liurnya."Katanya sih Wanita ini adalah hantu yang patah hati karena ditinggal kekasihnya menikah dengan wanita lain, sebenarnya bukan ditinggal, tapi si laki-laki dipaksa orang tuannya untuk menikah karena kedua orang tua laki-laki itu tidak suka dengan kekasih anaknya yang notabene lebih tua darinya. Namun si wanita tidak terima dengan hal itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan cara gantung diri disaat musim salju seperti sekarang. Arwah panasarannya selalu bergentayangan saat musim salju datang, dia mencari laki-laki yang meninggalkanya atau paling tidak memiliki ciri yang hampir sama. Setiap menjalankan aksinya, hantu itu selalu berpura pura meminta pertolongan pada laki-laki calon korbannya, lalu disaat laki-laki itu lengan maka dia akan mencekiknya sampai mati. Menyerambak sekali bukan?"Ino mengekhiri ceritanya sambil merinding tidak jelas.

"Hantu?"Naruto tertawa meremehkan."Hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada, Sakura, Ino. Lagipula kenapa juga kalian ketakutan seperti itu, bukankah yang selalu menjadi sasarannya adalah para laki-laki, bukannya perempuan."

"Justru karena itu, Baka no Naruto!"Jerit Ino sambil hendak mencubit Naruto lagi, tapi pemuda itu berkelit dengan cepat.

"Maksudnya?"Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

Sakura menghela nafas."Kau ini betul betul bodoh, ya, Naruto."Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan keudara dengan ekspresi kesal."Kami ini mengkhawatirkanmu tau. Ditambah lagi semua korbannya selalu memiliki ciri ciri hampir serupa denganmu, mempunyai rambut terang orange atau blonde."Jelasnya.

"Begitu, ya?"Gumam Naruto kalem.

Dia memang lumayan dekat dengan kedua gadis itu. Meskipun kebanyakan hanya diisi pertengkaran tapi dilain waktu Naruto bisa jadi teman curhat yang menyenangkan. Pemuda itu tidak banyak tingkah dan bertanya, itulah yang membuat Sakura dan Ino sangat dekat dengan Naruto, jika sedang dalam mood baik, Naruto akan dengan senang hati memberi nasehat nasehat membangun pada kedua gadis tersebut, walau bagaimanapun Naruto itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka.

"Eh?"Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau korban berikutnya adalah kau?"Tanya Sakura.

"Takut? Kau bercanda?"Naruto tertawa sesaat."Aku hanya takut pada Kaa-sanku, selain itu, tidak ada."Katanya tegas.

Naruto teringat dengan mendiang Kaa-sannya. Wanita merah yang hobi marah marah itu jelas lebih menakutkan dari apapun, mengingat betapa mengerikannya jika wanita itu sedang dalam mood buruk. Naruto bergidik.

**Kringkring.**

Ketiga manusia itu melongok kearah pintu secara bersamaan saat suara bel yang merupakan penanda jika ada tamu yang datang telah berbunyi. Seorang wanita berambut biru gelap berdiri di depan kasir. Dia memakai mantel bulu berwarna hitam panjang, celana jeans abu abu, dengan hills bertumit tidak terlalu tinggi sebagai alas kakinya. Dilihat dari wajah, wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus sexy, ada sejenis bunga kertas di atas rambutnya yang disanggul, kelopak matanya diberi eyes shadow ungu gelap dan terbuah tindik dibawah bibirnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura dan Ino."Ada tamu."Kata Naruto.

Sakura menopang dagunya diatas meja kaca."Aku malas. Kau saja, Naruto-kun."

Ino menggeleng cepat pada Naruto bertanda jika dia juga tidak mau melayani Tamu.

Setelah menghela nafas, Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri wanita yang ternyata mengamati Naruto sedari tadi."Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"Tanya Naruto sopan.

Wanita itu mematung dengan mata yang membelalak. Seolah yang berada di depannya adalah hantu atau semacamnya. Tiba tiba saja tubuh wanita itu limbung dan hampir jatuh menimpa lantai kayu yang keras jika Naruto tidak cepat tanggap menangkap pinggang wanita tersebut.

"Anda tidak apa apa?"Tanya Naruto kahawatir tanpa mengubah posisinya dengan wanita itu. Wanita tersebut juga sepertinya tidak keberatan, terbukti dari kediamannya dan hanya memandangi Naruto dengan sorot rindu.

Tidak menyadari tatapan wanita itu, Naruto segera menyentuh dahi wanita tersebut."Astaga, Nona! Anda dingin sekali."Kagetnya."Ino, Sakura. Tolong kesini sebentar!"Seru nya.

Tidak lama kemudian kedua gadis itu datang dari belokan rak buku. Dengan kaget memandangi Naruto yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita berambut biru. Pikiran kotor berseleweran dalam otak mereka.

Mengerti dengan tatapan kedua gadis itu, buru buru Naruto membenarkan pikiran kotor mereka."Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia tiba tiba jatuh, tubuhnya dingin sekali sepertinya dia terkena Hypotermia. Cepat ambilkan selimut yang banyak dan minuman hangat!"

"Ba-baik."Sakura segera melesat kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Ta-tapi."

"Ada apa lagi, Ino? Minoman hangatnya tinggal kau beli di samping toko. Ini uangnya."Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yen pada Ino gadis itupun segera meluncur keluar toko.

Sepeninggal kedua gadis itu, Naruto segera menggiring wanita biru tersebut kearah sofa lalu mendudukkannya dengan lembut disana. Sakura datang tidak lama kemudian dengan hanya membawa beberapa kain tipis.

"Maaf, Naruto. Hanya ini yang kutemukan."Katanya menyesal.

"Tidak."Gumam Naruto panik. Tanpa sadar dia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri hingga hanya menyisakan dalaman tipis dan celana pendek.

Sakura membelalak."Apa yang kau lakukan, Naru_."Gadis itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tenggorokannya tercekat melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, pemuda itu membalutkan semua pakaiannya pada wanita asing itu, sementara dirinya sendiri kedinginan.

"Nona, apa masih terasa dingin?"Panggil Naruto ketika wanita itu tidak juga bicara."Ino! Mana ino? Kenapa minuman hangatnya belum sampa?i!"Naruto berteriak dengan panik.

"Ah! Itu dia."Ucap Sakura. Dan tepat setelah itu Ino sudah berada diantara mereka dengan secangkir minuman hangat.

Dengan sigap Naruto segera meraih cangkir itu dan menyerahkannya pada wanita biru tersebut."Minumlah, Nona."

**.#**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, dan wanita bernama Konan itu terlihat agak baikan. Dia sudah mulai bisa bicara. Keduanya masih berada di tempat yang sama yaitu di sofa, namun hanya ada Naruto dan Konan saja, sementara kedua gadis lain sudah Naruto suruh pulang karena sudah malam.

"Apa Nona membutuhkan sesuatu?"Tanya Naruto, lembut.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Naruto mengernyit mendapat pertanyaan macam itu, bukankah sudah jelas?"Karena anda sedang butuh pertolongan. Saya tidak akan tega membiarkan ada seorang wanita yang membutuhkan saya, bukankah tugas laki-laki itu adalah untuk menjaga para wanita?"Kata Naruto disertai senyum lembutnya.

"Omong kosong."Konan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Naruto tertawa.

"Saya tidak tahu sejauh apa seorang laki-laki menyakiti hati anda, tapi percayalah, tidak semua laki-laki seperti demikian. Sama halnya seperti tidak semua wanita itu baik, begitu pula dengan kami, para laki-laki."Kata Naruto kalem.

Wanita itu mendengus."Aku tetap membenci mereka, sangat benci hingga rasanya sangat ingin kubunuh semua laki-laki di dunia ini."Konan berkata dengan penekanan namun tidak berani menatap Naruto langsung.

"Itu sih urusan Nona, asal saya yang tidak tahu apa apa ini jangan dibunuh juga.. Hehehe."Canda Naruto. Pemuda maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati pemanas ruangan sementara Konan dibelakangnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Konan dibelakangnya mulai menyeringai menampilkan gigi giginya yang tajam. Tangannya terulur pada leher Naruto sebelum terhenti saat Naruto mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku celananya, foto seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan potongan bob sebahu, disamping gadis itu ada potret Naruto yang terlihat melirik pada si gadis dengan wajah bersemu, mereka lebih terlihat sebagai ibu dan anak sebenarnya.

"Coba lihat gadis ini, Nona. Dia adalah orang yang kusukai. Cantik kan?"Pemuda itu berkata dengan lirih."Namanya Samui."

"Untuk apa kau membicarakan ini?"Tanya Konan judes.

Naruto terkekeh."Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi tidakkah Nona menyadari jika wajah kalian agak mirip? Kalian sama sama punya kelopak mata yang bagus, bahkan sifat judes kalian pun tidak jauh beda."Naruto menjelaskan.

Benar. Sebenarnya Konan dan gadis dalam foto itu memang mirip, terutama di bagian mata.

"Hmp! Tidak mirip, kok."

Naruto terkekeh lagi."Sifat kalian benar benar mirip."

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Naruto menoleh sebentar untuk menatap wajah cemberut wanita itu. Kekanakan sekali, padahal Naruto yakin bahwa usianya bisa saja hampir 30 tahun."Yasudah, tidak mirip."Sahutnya mengalah.

Konan tertunduk. Ada buliran air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya dan bibirnya saling terkatup menahan isakkan. Naruto yang kembali memandangi pemanas ruangan tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya.

Keduanya saling diam, bahkan Naruto yang biasanya suka bicara pun tidak berniat angkat suara. Desau suara badai terdengar lebih jelas diluar sana.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"Akhirnya Konan lah yang memacah keheningan.

"Mati akan terasa lebih baik jika tanpa dirinya."Jawab Naruto kalem namun emosi yang tidak dapat di uraikan tersirat disana.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Berduaan dengan seorang wanita seperti ini apakah tidak apa apa jika ketahuan gadis itu."

"Ini pertama kalinya saya mendengar Nona bicara sepanjang ini."Naruto berkata setengah bercanda."Jika bisa, aku sangat ingin dimarahinya, tapi kami sudah berpisah."

"Berpisah? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Atau gadis itu yang memutuskanmu?"Tanya Konan panasaran dengan nada mendesak yang kentara.

Naruto menggumam tidak jelas."Bukan, bukan hal seperti itu yang memisahkan kami, perasaanku dan Samui bahkan tidak pernah berubah ketika kami berpisah."

"Lalu?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan senyuman yang paling lembut dia menatap Konan yang terheran heran."Kematian. Kematianlah yang memisahkan kami."

Konan menutup matanya. Tanpa aba aba Naruto sudah memeluk wanita itu dengan rindu. Airmata wanita itu tidak terbendung lagi, perlahan warna disetiap tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit kian luntur seolah warna ditubuhnya hanyalah cat air yang mudah luntur. Rambut birunya berubah menjadi pirang, bola mata violet itu digantikan dengan warna yang identik dengan pemuda yang memeluknya, biru.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah menemukanku, Samui-chan. Cabutlah nyawaku, hidup tanpa dirimu benar benar membosankan."

.

.

FIN

Oneshoot kedua Nice. Akhirnya bisa buat fic NaruSamui juga (walaupun semua unsur dalam fic gaje ini maksa semua). Sudah lama nice pengen masangin dua chara ini tapi sulit nemuin cerita yang pas. Sekarang baru nemu(menurut nice sih), meskipun Naruto nya jadi OOC bgt, tapi gk papalah, yang penting impian nice udah terwujud. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya reander sekalian..


End file.
